Well perforating apparatuses typically utilize shaped charges for perforating well casing. The individual shaped charges are mounted onto a shaped charge carrier strip in linear fashion. In some types of prior art shaped charges, the shaped charge is mounted to the carrier by screwing one end of the shaped charge into the carrier. At the other end of the shaped charge is a slot for receiving a portion of detonating cord. A length of detonating cord connects all of the shaped charges mounted onto the carrier.
When assembling the shaped charges onto the carrier, the slot of each shaped charge is aligned with the carrier such that the detonating cord can be kept parallel to the carrier. This prevents sharp turns in the detonating cord, which turns could stop a detonation from proceeding along the entire length of the detonating cord. In those prior art shaped charges that are screwed into the carrier, alignment of the detonating cord slot with the carrier is achieved by first screwing the shaped charge all the way into the carrier until tight and then unscrewing the shaped charge until the slot is aligned. Such an arrangement is undesirable because by unscrewing the shaped charge, the shaped charge is no longer firmly attached to the carrier. What is needed is a shaped charge that will allow the detonating cord slot to be aligned with the carrier while allowing the shaped charge to be tightly screwed into the carrier.